1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for managing a power grid, and more particularly to a system and method for collecting data at different sections of the power grid and analyzing the collected data in order to manage the power grid.
2. Related Art
A power grid may include one or all of the following: electricity generation, electric power transmission, and electricity distribution. Electricity may be generated using generating stations, such as a coal fire power plant, a nuclear power plant, etc. For efficiency purposes, the generated electrical power is stepped up to a very high voltage (such as 345K Volts) and transmitted over transmission lines. The transmission lines may transmit the power long distances, such as across state lines or across international boundaries, until it reaches its wholesale customer, which may be a company that owns the local distribution network. The transmission lines may terminate at a transmission substation, which may step down the very high voltage to an intermediate voltage (such as 138K Volts). From a transmission substation, smaller transmission lines (such as sub-transmission lines) transmit the intermediate voltage to distribution substations. At the distribution substations, the intermediate voltage may be again stepped down to a “medium voltage” (such as from 4K Volts to 23K Volts). One or more feeder circuits may emanate from the distribution substations. For example, four to tens of feeder circuits may emanate from the distribution substation. The feeder circuit is a 3-phase circuit comprising 4 wires (three wires for each of the 3 phases and one wire for neutral). Feeder circuits may be routed either above ground (on poles) or underground. The voltage on the feeder circuits may be tapped off periodically using distribution transformers, which step down the voltage from “medium voltage” to the consumer voltage (such as 120V). The consumer voltage may then be used by the consumer.
One or more power companies may manage the power grid, including managing faults, maintenance, and upgrades related to the power grid. However, the management of the power grid is often inefficient and costly. For example, a power company that manages the local distribution network may manage faults that may occur in the feeder circuits or on circuits, called lateral circuits, which branch from the feeder circuits. The management of the local distribution network often relies on telephone calls from consumers when an outage occurs or relies on field workers analyzing the local distribution network.
Power companies have attempted to upgrade the power grid using digital technology, sometimes called a “smart grid.” For example, more intelligent meters (sometimes called “smart meters”) are a type of advanced meter that identifies consumption in more detail than a conventional meter. The smart meter may then communicate that information via some network back to the local utility for monitoring and billing purposes (telemetering). While these recent advances in upgrading the power grid are beneficial, more advances are necessary. It has been reported that in the United States alone, half of generation capacity is unused, half the long distance transmission network capacity is unused, and two thirds of its local distribution is unused. Therefore, a need clearly exists to improve the management of the power grid.